You just for me!
by Kihyunwon
Summary: "Mencintai mu bukan hal yang mudah Kyu," - Kibum, "Kau hanya miliku Kyu, bukan milik dia atau siapapun itu." - Changmin. Kihyun, ChangKyu, Siwon
1. Chapter 2

**Author : ME!**

 **Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Minho, Ryeowook**

 **Pair : Kihyun**

 **Happry Reading ^6^**

 **~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

"Kyu cepatlah kita sudah terlambat!" Ucap kasar namja bertubuh tinggi kekar, di kedua sisi ukanya ter dapat lesung pipi yang dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis miliknya namun sayang mungkin selama ini ia terlihat sebagai seorang yang dermawan dan baik

Tapi..

"Kau tuh merusak segalanya cewek murah,"

Sakit tentu, sudah berapa banyak hinaan dan cacian yang lontarkan manusia tersebut kepadanya ia tahu ia salah saat itu tapi itu hanya kesalah pahaman, Kyuhyun wanita yang di cap murahan oleh namja tersebut hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manisnya mencoba setegar mungkin dan menganggap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Siwon hanya angin lalu

"maaf, maaf Wonnie aku tadi malam tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak" Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya sungguh ia semalam tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak karna suara gemuruh tetangga sebelah rumah nya

"seharusnya kau tidak usah menunggu ku Wonnie, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" lanjut Kyuhyun masih menatap namja tampan didepannya yang masih bermuka masam

Decakan kesal sebagai jawaban namja tersebut "dan aku harus mendengar omelan orang tua itu begitu mau mu HAH?" Siwon mengangkat tangan kananya

Plakkk

Tamparan yang cukup menyakitkan namun lebih menyakitkan hatinya saat ini, dulu Siwonnya tidak seperti ini kenapa?kenapa dia berubah

 **CUTTTTTT**

"tamparan yang bagus, waktunya istirahat 30 menit lagi kita lanjutkan" sang sutradara dan para staff memberikan tepuk tangan meriah

"gomapseumnida," ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon sambil membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat yang merupakan tokoh utama dalam drama yang sedang mereka mainkan

Aktris cantik tersebut melangkah keruang ganti sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya, setelah ini ia harus melakukan pemotretan dan tampil di Music Bank setelah album mininya keluar seminggu yang lalu menggemparkan korea

"Kyuhyun-sshi," panggilan cukup keras menyapanya membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka, sosok yang menyapanya ternyata lawan mainnya sendiri namja tersebut berlari kecil sambil tersenyum sehingga lesung pipi yang dimilikinya tersebut tercetak dengan jelas

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun berada di depannya, dadanya bergerumuh kencang siapa yang tidak langsung jatuh hati dengan yeoja sesempurna Kyuhyun sebelum yang lain merebutnya sebelum janur kuning melengkung ia harus melakukan pendekatan sesegera mungkin

"ehmm Kyuhyun-sshi apakah kau mau makan siang dengan ku? Ada restaurant bimbap dekat sini," ucap Siwon sambil memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal

Kyuhyun tetawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu milik Siwon, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi namja yang mencoba mendekatinya

Kyuhyun terkenal karna keramahan dan kelembutan yang ia punya itulah alasanya beberapa namja melakukan pendekatan kepadanya

"baiklah tunggu disini Siwon-sshi aku akan mengangti baju terbih dahulu," Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya ternyata benar gossip para sunbaenya yang melakukan pendekatan kepadan Kyuhyun ia memang memiliki hati malaikat

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti

Clek

Ruangan tersebut Kosong, kemana Wookie nonna biasanya ia sudah standby dengan baju ganti yang akan ia gunakan

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli mungkin sang nonna sedang ke toilet fikirnya, ia memilih milih baju yang cocok untuk ia gunakan saat ini

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi maaf," Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan balutan dress baby blue selututnya ia terlihat sangat manis

Kyuhyun mentapnya kedua iris bertemu dalam garis lurus yang sama Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pose imut natural miliknya

" ne? untuk apa?" Sungguh hari ini keimananya benar-benar diuji mata boneka menatapnya dengan polos 'tenang Choi Siwon kau harus tenang'

"tadi saat adengan aku menampar Kyuhyun-sshi aku tadi benar-benar menampar mu bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalannya "tidak, tamparan tadi sungguh tidak terasa sama sekali"

"baiklah jika menurut mu begitu,"

Hening, tidak ada satu atau dua kata terucap diantara mereka setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan beriringan dengan tenang

Sampai mereka tiba di restaurant yang mereka tuju, Siwon membukakan pintu dengan gentle dan memilih tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela agar mereka bisa memandang pemandangan di luar

"aku akan makan sannakji, bimbab dan segelas iced coffe, kyuhyun-sshi?" Siwon menyerahkan daftar menu ke Kyuhyun

"karna aku sedang diet mungkin Japchae dan juice Strawberry adalah pilihan yang tepat,"

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan mereka "ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" sang pelayang bertubuh tinggi dan bermata kelam menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam

"tidak terima kasih," Kyuhyun menyeritkan matanya menatap pelayan tersebut sepertinya ia sedikit mengenali pelayan tersebut tapi siapa Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengingatnya, perasaanya tidak enak

Sang pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"pelayan tersebut sungguh tidak sopan," Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah amarahnya Kyuhyunya di tatap oleh orang lain sudah membuatnya seperti ini pesona Cho Kyuhyun memang luar biasa

"ahh tidak apa Siwon-sshi mungkin ia adalah haters ku,"

Mereka berbincang bincang melupakan sang pelayan yang tadi menatap Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil sambil menggengam napan yang ia bawa sudah tidak berbentuk kembali

'Choi Siwon mati kau'

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam terpakir di depan masion Cho, hari sudah gelap dan sepi

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyuhyun-sshi,"

"ne, sama-sama Siwon-sshi aku akan segera masuk hati-hati di jalan" Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu berlapis perak tersebut dengan perlahan

Clekkk

Ruangan gelap dihadapannya saat ini, tentu ia anak tunggal ke dua orang tuanya saat ini sedang di USA untuk melakukan kerja sama bisni para pembantunya sedang diberikan libur sebulan penuh tentu saja masion ini jadi terlihat sangat sepi

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ke saklar lampu mencoba menghidupkan benda yang dapat meneranginya saat ini sebelum….

Grepppp

Pelukan ia terima dari belakang tubuh, ia beronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari sosok yang tidak ia ketahui tersebut

"si….siapa kau? Tolong lepaskan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata badanya bergetar ketakutan ia sedang sendiri saat ini dan harus menghadapi hal seperti ini

Orang tersebut tetap terdiam dia perlahan mengankat Kyuhyun ala bridal style, ia menuju salah satu kamar di masion tersebut terlihat ia sangat mengenali masion Cho

Kamar tersebut milik Kyuhyun terlihat dari cat baby blue yang tercetak jelas

"tolong apa yang anda lakukan! Ini sungguh tidak sopan," Kyuhyun memberonta lebih kasar lagi jelas ia menyesal menjadi seorang wanita saat ini karna kekuatanya tidak seberapa

"diamlah,"

Deggg

Suara itu….. ia mengenalinya

.

.

.

"kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu ku jika namja menyebalkan ini datang huff," sambil mempoutkan bibirnya Kyuhyun memandang sengit nonna dan dongsaengnya Minho yang menatapnya tenang menunjuk namja di sampingnya bermuka datar jangan lupakan seringai tajam yang ia miliki

"sudahlah kyu kami tau kau merindukkannya, jadi nonna sama Minho menemuinya ke USA agar ia segera menemui mu," ucap Ryeowook dengan sifat keibuanya

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar ia menduduki sofa dengan kasar, sedangkan sepasang lengan dengan perlahan sudah menggapai pinggal sexy nya yang menambah perempatan disudut kepalanya bertambah banyak

"JAUHKAN TANGAN MESUM MU KIM KIBUM!"

"tidak," menjawab teriakan kasar dengan suara halusnya Kibum bukan menghindar malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tunanganya tersebut, kepala jeniusnya ia tenggelamkan ke leher sang kekasih dengan nyamanya

Ia sangat merindukan aroma ini

"bukanya kau merindukkan ku hmmm Kyu? Biarkan seperti ini karna aku merindukan mu,"

Ryeowook dan Minho mendengus kasar melihat acara dovely couple tersebut, hingga akhirnya Ryeowook sebagai noona menggajak Minho untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Nonna, Minho mau kemana jangan tinggalkan Kyuniee," jujur bukanya Kyuhyun ingin menghindar tapi ia belom siap setelah 2 tahun yang lalu mereka di tunangkan dan Kibum berjanji kepada orang tuanya akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun ia di utus untuk mengambil S2 jurusan bisnis di USA sebagai penerus perusahaan KIM dan Cho

Dan saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu merindukan tunangan jeniusnya tersebut dengan bekerja sebagai artis agar ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan kesibukan

Saat ini namja yang ia rindukan memeluknya dengan erat, aroma wajah dan tubuhnya tidak banyak berubah mungkin tingginya saja yang bertambah

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya menatap Kyuhyun sendu tangan kekarnya diarahkan ke yeoja pecinta baby blue tersebut, ia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun

"aku merindukan mu," ucap Kibum dengan sedikit kecupan manis di bibir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun malu terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat ini, memerah

"aku tahu kau merindukan ku juga," dengan PD Kibum mengucapkan kata tersebut dan membuat suasana yang romantis tadi berganti dengan kekesalan Kyuhyun kembali bangkit

"dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan namja lain saat ku tidak ada" Kibum melipatkan kedua legannya di dadanya menatap Kyuhyun sedih

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut menyeritkan dahiya binggung "mwo?" kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan polosnya

Kibum memencet hidung Kyuhyun gemas tidak tahan dengan tingkah tunangannya tersebut, ia cemburu wajar tapi ia percaya Kyuhyun nya tidak akan selingkuh darinya

"siapa itu? hmmm Choi Siwon kalau tidak salah," nada cemburu sangat terdengar keluar dari bibi Kibum

Perempatan kekesalan Kyuhyun kembali bangkit, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan poutan kecil di bibirnya "kau membututi ku lagi bumieee,"

"dia itu Cuma rekan kerja ku, jadi jangan cemburu Mr. Possesive" lanjur Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum sungguh hanya namja ini yang bisa membuatnya nyaman

"hmmm aku tahu," ucap Kibum tanganya ia arahkan ke kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan namun tidak ada yang melihat walaupun ucapnya seperti seorang yang mengalah namun

"aku tidak akan membiarkanya begitu saja Kyunie sayang," seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya

.

.

.

Sedangkan Ryewook dan Minho sedang menikmati kencan adik kakak mereka di seoul, dengan mengunjugi segala tempat wisata kuliner dan tempat bermain anak-anak

"nonna aku rasa sebentar lagi Keluarga kita akan kedatangan anggota baru,"

Sang nonna menatapnya binggung, apakah eomma dan appa memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya

"maksud mu eomma dan appa akan mengadopsi seorang anak gitu Minho?"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya ternyata kedua kakaknya sangat polos "bukan tadi aku mendengan ehem ehem di kamar Kyu nonna,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?" dan Minho harus merelakan telinganya hari ini

Memang keluarga yang aneh

.

.

.

Siwon yang selesai mandi pun merebahkan tubuhnya di bed cover berukuran queen tersebut, menutup matanya sambil mengingat ingat kembali saat ia dan kyuhyun bersama tadi hari ini mungkin hari terindah untuknya

Ting tong ting tong

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka ia menatap jam alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan seseorang telah menghancurkan ketenanganya mala mini

Dengan setengah berlari kecil Siwon menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu asal suara bel tersebut

Clek

Ia membuka pintu mewah tersebut melirik ke kanan maupun ke kiri tidak ada saru orang pun disana

Dan saat pandangnya menuju kebawah terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dan di atasnya tertulis

 **To : orang ketiga!**

Perlahan namun pasti ia membuka kotak tersebut dan isinya

Bisa membuat orang merasakan kematian saat itu juga

 **TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACA YUHUUUU~ LAGI MAU BIKIN ONESHOT GPP YA MOOD LAGI BERUBAH-RUBAH DOAKAN SAYA BIAR SEGERA MELANJUTKAN FF YANG LAINYA, LOVE LOVE BUAT READERS**


	2. Chapter 3

INI ADALAH FLASHBACK~ KENAPA KYUHYUN DAN KIBUM BISA BERTEMU SEMUA AKAN DI BAHAS

 **Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Awal mula di mana perempuan merasakan jatuh cinta yaitu di mana dia melihat sang sosok yang di kagumi sedang asik memainkan bola bulat yang di sebut basket, sambil membetulkan frame kaca matanya yang berbentuk bulat. Ia menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, paras yang sangat menggoda semua wanita di SJ High School. Namun ia sadar semua yang ia impikan untuk memiliki seseorang yang di sayangi seperti kebanyakan remaja wanita lainnya tidk mungkin ia capai.

Muka bulat dengan tubuh setinggi 178cm kurus, dan kaca mata berbentuk bulat sudah bisa membuat semua pria hanya memandangnya sekali. Yang sangat ia syukuri adalah kulitnya putih tidak seperti sang ayah Cho Ha Kyung bertubuh coklat, dia Cho Kyuhyun anak ke-2 setelah kakanya seorang actor tampan bertubuh atles Cho Yun Ho sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak maupun keluarganya yang memiliki paras menawan orang kelas atas.

"huff," helaan demi helaan wanita itu keluarkan melihat sang namja yang ia kagumi belum memasukki beberapa angka sekalipun kedalam ring basket, padahal ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun menonton pria bernama Kibum itu

'Ya, Kim Kibum bagaimana harus ku jelaskan pria itu membiusku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah' fikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Matanya melirik dengan gelisah melihat Kibum, berharap-harap dengan pasti bahwa pria itu bisa membawa nama sekolah ke jenjang Nasional.

Kibum belari sana sini mencoba untuk merebut bola, namun ia selalu di hadang oleh beberapa pemain lawan yang memiliki tinggi 2 kali dari pada dia.

Tanpa sadar dan sangat tidak kuat lagi akhirnya…

"AYOO KIM KIBUM!"

Hening~~~~~~

'tidakkkkkk! Apa yang ku lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun pabbooo' fikiran Kyuhyun berkecekamuk lebat tanpa menutupi kemungkinan ia sangat malu sekali, semua fans wanita Kibum menatapnya tidak suka

"siapa dia?"

"mukanya terlihat bodoh, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dia,"

"apa dia murid baru?"

"Kibum sunbae tidak cocok memiliki fans seperti dia,"

Fans Kibum heboh membicarakan Kyuhyun, padahal mereka sekelas denganya kenapa tidak mengenalnya

'bodoohhhh' Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket itu

Sedangkan mata hitam yang tadi terlihat bersemangat, menatap kearah pintu keluar dengan wajah sedihnya.

~~~OOOO~~~

"kenapa lagi hmm?" Seseorang pria lain bertubuh tegap menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang merebahkah kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah menghadap Kyuhyun, tangan kekar itu memegang kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"min, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini"

"hmm?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun binggung, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini

"Min," Kyuhyun membuka wajahnya, muka ber kacamata bulat itu memerah full face mata boneka yang ia miliki juga berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Greppppp

Tanpa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah merah nya ke bahu tegap sang namja. Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa membalas memeluk dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"apa ini karna dia?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, ia mulai menceritakan semua kejadian di lapangan basket pagi tadi. Sangat memalukan.

"sudahlah, lagi dia tidak akan mengingatmu Kyu" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin

"apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, kedua lenganya ia lipat di depan dada. Wajah tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek

"Cho Kyuhyun," senyum manis tercetak di wajah Changmin membuat Kyuhyun didepannya menatap binggung pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Salah satu tangan Chagmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun

"lihat, kaca mata hitam gede ini, ikat rambut kuda dan wajah bulat apa mungkin semua orang menginggat wajah aneh milik mu," Changmin menekan dahi Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk miliknya, membuat Kyuhyun hampir tercengkang ke belakang

"cihhh… PERGI KE LAUT SANA SHIM CHANGMIN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! LIHAT SAJA KETIKA AKU TUBUH CANTIK NANTI," Kyuhyun berdiri berjalan dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan, jangan lupa muka merah menahan amarah, Changmin tertawa dengan kencang

Hinggaa….

BHAKKK

Pintu gudang itu tertutup dengan kecang

"ckckck! Tenang saja Kyu, tanpa dia masih ada yang mengharapkan mu lebih," gumam Changmin dengan senyuman manisnya, keluar dari gudang itu mencoba mencari Kyuhyun

~~~OOOO~~~

Kaki di hentak-hentakan, gumaman-demi gumaman, ucpan serapah demi seerapah Kyuhyun keluarkan melihat tingkah laku Changmin tadi di gudang tadi.

"Shim Changmin bodohhhh! Jelekkkk! Playboyyy," tanpa menatap kedepan Kyuhyun bergumam terus menerus

"OYYYY! CHO!" teriakkan Changmin menggema di lorong sekolah, semua murid yang ada di sana menatap mereka berdua, dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Kyuhyun diam, menatap Changmin sekilas dengan muka was-was dan segera berlari

"YAKKKK!" Changmin mengejarnya segera, tak sadarkah apa yang telah kau perbuat Shim Changmin

Berlari…

Berlarii….

Terus

hingga…

Brukkk

Buku-buku itu berserakkan di lantai sekolah berwarna crem, buku bertuliskan all about sejarah dll itu tergeletak tewas di antara 2 orang berjenis kelamin saling menatap satu sama lainnya yang satu berwajah sok dan yang satu lainnya menatap dengan datar

"ma…maaaf Kibum sunbae," Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badanya, ia segera berlutut ke bawah mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh tersebut

Kibum membatu ia tidak tahu harus berbuat, namun tersadar akhirnya ia ikut membantu buku-buku yang cukup besar itu

"ini sunbae," Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku tersebut, membungkkukan badanya kembali dan ia segera pergi dari sana. Belum beberapa langkah, langkah itu harus terhenti.

grepp

"sebentar," Kibum memegang salah satu lengan Kyuhyun yang menatap kedepan dengan bola mata boneka yang ia miliki melebar karna kaget.

"siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyu-hyun,"

"Cho Kyuhyun lain kali gunakan matamu untuk berjalan apa kaca matamu kurang lebar untuk melihat dan aku mohon jangan pernah menjadi penguntit lagi karna itu sangat membuat ku risih," Kibum melepaskan tangan munggil itu dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam membisu mendengar kata-kata yang sangat dingin mengenai indra pendengarannya

~~~OOO~~~

Terdiam dan terdiam, setelah itu semua terjadi itu ada kata sedikit pun keluar dari bibir pink tipis itu. Semua karna kebodohannya apa yang ia lakukan selalu salah dan tidak tepat, apakah ia hidup di dunia ini juga merupakan kesalahan? Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya melahirkan anak sejelek dia, bahkan kakanya sangat terlihat tampan ani bukan tampan lagi dia bahkan sudah sukses menjadi actor yang sangat terkenal di korea.

Ayahnya seorang pria tampan dengan bisnis sukses, ibunya Cho Heechul! Bahkan seentereo korea tau siapa Cho Heechul, pemilik butik ternama bahkan menjadi 10 deretan designer terkenal di dunia dan menduduki peringkat nomor 2 setelah Calvin Klein

"aku pulang," Kyuhyun menduduki badanya di sofa panjang berwarna putih ruang keluarga Cho, sang pelayan menyambutnya, membawa tas Kyuhyun kekamar dan menyiapkan minuman untuk sang nyonya muda.

"adjummah, eomma mana?"

"nyonya Cho sedang pergi nyonya, tapi tuan Yunho ada di kamarnya," dengan senyuman sang pelayan menjawab majikannya yang terlihat manis itu, walau memang banyak yang tidak sadar

"MWO? Oppa ku ada?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera berlari menuju kamar sang kakak di lantai 2, sang adjumah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah majikanya yang tidak berubah sejak kecil

BHAKKKK

Oke kebiasaan nya memang tidak bisa di ubah, membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar adalah hal yang wajaar untuk si bungsu keluarga Cho

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Yun ho yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia tahu pelakunya sejak kecil, kantung mata berlapis 2 dan sudah berwarna hitam menyambut mata Kyuhyun

"mau apa? Ada apa? Jangan menggangu oppa," dengan suara ngigo dan setengah sadar

"ckck apa pekerjaan menjadi artis itu sesulit itu," Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan ranjang berwarna grey itu

"igo! Oppa lihatlah ckckk muka mu sudah sangat terlihat tua kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dari dunia artis dan menggantikan appa biar tambah terlihat tua," sedikit senyum mengejek menghiasi muka buletnya, jangan lupa telunjuk yang lancang itu menyentuh wajah mahal sang artis ternama korea

Yun ho mengenggam telunjuk itu dan menggigitnya pelan

"tambah lancang kau ya, adik ku!"

"oppa ku yang tampan, yang unyu-unyu, baik lagi" Kyuhyun menekan nekan kedua pipi Yun ho dan jangan lupakan senyuman memohonya

"ya sebutkan saja, aku tau niat busuk mu bocah kecil!" Yun ho pasrah menerima perilaku Kyuhyun, sejak dulu dari semua keluarga Cho hanya Kyuhyun yang mereka sayangi dan paling di manjakan kedua orang tuanya bahkan sangat over proktektive kepada Kyuhyun tentang masalah sekecil apa pun itu

"Oppa aku tuh sudah besar..… setelah di fikir-fikir Kyu… hmmmm…" wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya menatap selimut putih yang melilitkan tubuh sang kakak kedua tangan memainkan satu sama lain menandakan ia gugup

Yun ho melebarkan matanya "jadi kau akan menerima tantangan oppa?"

"huum, bolehkan?" Kyuhyun mendogangkan kepalanya menatap Yun ho yang berwajah berseri-seri, jangan lupakan matnya mengeluarkan air mata alaynya

"akhirnyaaa~ Kyuhyun ku mau berubah," pelukan erat langsung menerjang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"YAKKK!LEPASKAN PELUKAN MU BERUANG,"

"Tapi apakah akan sulit sekolah disana, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai peluang untuk itu oppa"

"tidak, kau itu sebenarnya cantik hanya tidak mau merawat diri Kyu jadi masuk kesana kau akan tau bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita,"

~~~OOO~~~

"JADI KAU AKAN SEKOLAH MODELING DI UK! KAU SUNGGUH JAHAT," Changmin menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, ia kira setelah lulus nanti mereka akan masuk ke universitas yang sama

Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum kecil menatap padang rumput yang mereka duduki di halaman sekolah.

"huu'm… Kim Kibum itu sulit di taklukan, aku sudah memenangkan semua akademik di sekolah ini dengan sempurna bahkan mengalahkannya yang berada di urutan nomor 1 dulu tapi dia bahkan tidak melirik ku sedikit pun apakah aku memang mempunyai wajah buruk rupa min,"

Dulu Kyuhyun kira Kibum akan meliriknya walaupun sedikit ternyata itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Cintanya ini adalah yang pertama dan mungkin cinta pertamanya tidak akan seindah yang ia orang-orang rasakan.

"berhentilah berbicara tentang pria itu! Apa hidupmu hanya untuk pria seperti dia!sudah ku bilang kau cantik mengerti cho jadi lupakan semua perkataan orang2x itu," suara Changmin meninggi ia ulai tidak suka Kim Kibum apa-apa harurs Kim Kibum

"kau tidak mengerti dan aku juga tidak mengerti min, tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi pilihan yang terbaik"

"ya pergilahhh~ kejarlah dia yang bahkan tidak melirikmu cho…

"min," Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya sahabatnya dengan mudah mendukungnya, Changmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"bahkan kau tidak melihatku sedikit pun… apakah kau tidak berdebar saat bersama ku? Apakah aku memang hanya akan menjadi sahabat mu?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar

'jangan min…. jangan'

"aku mencintai mu," Changmin berdiri, matanya sudah berair namun air mata itu tidak keluar di wajah tampan itu

"mungkin memang kita hanya akan menjadi sahabat,"

Sore itu menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan yang telah rapuh… isak tangis keduanya terdengar oleh sang langit dan bumi yang ikut serta mewarnai kisah, hujan turun deras melewati sang mentari yang mencoba menghangatkan bumi namun hujan membawa deras dingin yang menusuk kulit, ini bukan akhir namun suatu jalan menuju kebahagiaan.

 **TBCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC~ MASIH BANYAK RAHASIA PERTEMUAN KYUHYUN DAN KIBUM DULU, BNYAK-BANYAKIN KONFLIK GAK APA KAN? JANGAN LUPA REVIEW READERSSSS LOVE LOVE LOVE :****


	3. Chapter 4

**Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will be mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

' _Setelah ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik bukan? Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin tuhan memberikan mu petunjuk bahwa dia bukanlah sosok yang akan menemani mu hingga tua nanti. Bukan kah kau harus berubah? Menjadi lebih baik dan menemukan jodoh mu suatu saat? Mungkin 5 tahun lagi atau 10 tahun kau tidak tahu.'_

Wanita manis itu bertahan dalam keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan, beribu kata-kata penyemangat memenuhi fikirannya. Pria yang bernama Kim Kibum itu sukses mengubah hidup seseorang hanya karna cinta, Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya menatap atap kamar berwarna baby blue yang tidak terlihat jelas karna kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

"Kyu… ini oppa," Dengan cepat wanita yang dipanggil Kyu itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menetap di wajahnya. Dia berdiri dan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak.

"Kenapa lama sekali, kau baik-baik saja?" tangan kekar Yunho memegang lembut pipi sang Adik.

" _I'm okay_ ," jawaban yang cukup lirih di sertai senyum palsu yang sangat terlihat jelas di wajah sang Adik, Junho membawa Kyuhyun kepelukanya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang kembali terisak dalam diam.

"Bersiaplah, Oppa tunggu di bawah," Ucap Yunho serta melepaskan pelukan mereka.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

' _To all the passangers, welcome to Los Angeles, we have landed at Los Angeles International Airport, we suggest you to seated until the plane actually stopped perfectly in place and wearing a seat belt sign lights extinguished…'_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, membuka headset yang menempel di telinganya terdengar sekilas lagu _James Arthur – Say you won't let you go_ yang ia dengarkan. Orang-orang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap keluar dari _airplane_.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang menatap kota baru yang akan ia segera singgahi untuk waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan, mengedarkan matanya mencari sesosok orang yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sang Kakek dari Ayahnya. Seorang pria tua berjas berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang sudah beruban tersebut mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah papan nama bertuliskan namanya, sementara Kyuhyun berhenti menatap kesal sang pria tua yang memberikanya senyuman pepsodent itu.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Sedikit berteriak Kyuhyun mempout kan bibirnya tanda tak terima, ayolah sang kakek ngapain bersusah payah menjemputnya.

Sang kakek yang bernama Cho Tae Hee mengendarkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun ia mengangkat bahunya " Just want to pick up my grandson?" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, I see." Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan sang kakek dan tersenyum cerah. Kyuhyun merupakan putri satu-satunya keluarga Cho, dia dan Yunho adalah asset paling berharga di dalam keluarga. Kyuhyun merupakan cucu kesayangan sang kakek dan neneknya yang berada di USA terkadang kakek dan neneknya rela ke Korea hanya untuk melihat cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu. Mendengar masalah yang dialami sang cucu, Cho Tae Hee mengutus dan menyuruh Yunho untuk membujuk Kyuhyun ke USA sesegera mungkin karna itu sang kakek tidak akan melepaskan cucu kesayangnya kembali. Bahkan ia rela bertengkan dengan anaknya sendiri dan istrinya yang sangat-sangat ketika mengemukakan pendapatnya tersebut dengan bujuk rayu akhirnya mereka merelakan anaknya untuk dirawat sang Kakek dan Nenek. #PossesiveXD

"Jadi, kau mau sekolah di mana? Otis College of Art and Design? Kakek udah liat sekolahnya memang bagus, masuk top 10 juga di dunia untuk masalah fashion dan modeling pilihan oppa mu tidak pernah salah Kyu."

"Hu'um Kyu ikut aja, oh iya grandpa where's Minho? Biasanya dia akan antusias jika aku menemui kalian." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke luar kaca mobil, Negara full of fashion and style. Artis besar juga banyak lahir di Negara ini. Menghirup nafas pelan dan ia akan segera melupakan cinta pertamanya secepat mungkin.

"Dia memang sangat antusias bahkan rela bolos padahal besoknya UAS semester, but I foiled his plan." Pria tua itu tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana Minho memohon kepadanya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sang Kakek, ahh kayanya ia akan bahagia tinggal di USA bersama kakek dan neneknya yang sangat mencintainya itu.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

"Kyu nonna," Pelukan erat menyambut Kyuhyun pertama kali ketika ia keluar dari mobil milik sang kakek, Minho sepertinya sangat merindukan Kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Hai Minho, kau sudah tumbuh besar ya terakhir kali ku lihat masih sebahuku dan sekarang waw aku berasa pendek sekali," Ucap Kyuhyun saat melepaskan pelukanya, menatapa Minho dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan cara berpakaianya sangan berkelas dan kenapa keturunan Cho sangat tampan-tampan.

"ayolahhh nonna, kau saja yang tidak suka minum susu. Bukan salah ku jika kau menjadi pendek dan kurus kering uhhh lihat apakah Yunho hyung tidak memberikan mu makanan di Korea?" Minho mengakat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Bahkan tidak ada daging dan lemak, ini TULANG saja namanya." Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya iya menyindir dengan keras dengar sungguh kejam dan tidak ber peri kemanusiaan dan keadilan.

"Minho kau ingin merasan _high heel_ ku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, wanita itu tau Minho memiliki kenangan buruk dengan benda lancip yang sering di pakai wanita-wanita berkelas di luar sana.

"Kau memang kejam tapi kenapa aku sering merindukan mu uhhh," Minho tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu ckck Pria itu segera merangkul bahu nonnanya dan berjalan bersamaan menuju masion keluarga Cho, Cho Tae Hee yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban anggota keluarganya tersebut.

"Kyunie, I miss you." Seorang wanita tua memeluk cucunya dengan erat, Cho Na-Ra istri dari Cho Tae Hee wanita yang telah berumur namun masih tampak elegant dan stunning. Bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukan adanya keriput sedikitpun. Dengan gaun berwarna peach yang sangat kontras dengan kulit nya yang berwarna putih susu, sepertinya memang keluarga Cho penuh dengan wanita cantik dan pria tampan bahkan parasnya sangat sempurna.

"Miss you too grandma, bagaimana kabar grandma? Baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun memeluk neneknya sangat erat mengingatkanya dengan eommanya yang pasti sangat kehilangan sekarang padahal baru beberapa jam namun kenapa ia merasa sangat merindukan keluarganya, teman-temanya dan Changmin.

'Changmin apakah ia baik-baik saja?'

"Hu'um Minho menjaga ku sangat baik, ia selalu menanyakan kabar mu? Bahkan dia pernah curhat katanya mau satu kuliah di Korea bersama mu Kyu. Tapi, sekarang kau yang tinggal di sini dan kami sangat bahagia. Bersih-bersih dulu setalah itu turun untuk dinner maid akan membereskan baju-baju mu sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke Minho yang menglihkan pandanganya, Kyuhyun memeluk kembali neneknya tersebut dan menyerahkan koper kecilnya yang berwarna babyblue ke maid yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar di lantai atas masion Cho.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Gelap dan dingin itulah yang mendescripsikan bagaimana sebuh kamar yang tampak tidak berpenghuni tersebut padahal diluar hari terlihat cerah dan membahagiakan. Namun, sepertinya sosok pemilik kamar tersebut tidak tertarik menikmati dunia luar kembali. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuknya, wajah datar yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam ia bahkan tidak berani membuka kelopak indah yang tuhan berikan kepadanya.

"Kyu…Cho Kyuhyun," gumamnya yang terdengar serak dan menyedihkan, Shim Changmin memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas kasur berukuran king size tersebut. Menikmati kesendirian dan kesedihan yang ia buat, sejak awal ia harusnya bisa mencegah rasa cinta sang sahabat kepada orang itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menjauhkan Kyuhyunya dari orang itu. Changmin membenci bertapa ia sangat lemah berhadapan pria bernama Kim Kibum tersebut, kenapa pria itu bisa sangat sempurna dan merebut hati sang sahabat yang sangat dia cintai.

"Kyunie apa aku kurang untuk mu? Apa aku harus seperti dia agar kau bisa berpaling?" Changmin mengeratkan pelukanya ke dirinya sendiri, terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang ia lalu dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah di hancurkan karna adanya rasa cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki.

Trrrddddd Trrrddd Trrddddd

Benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam bergetar di atas meja menandakan adanya pesan masuk dari seseorang, Changmin membuka kelopak matanya segera mengambil benda tersebut. Membuka lock screen yang terdapat fotonya dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis. Mata sembabnya terbelalak

Prangkkkkkk

Benda persegi panjang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping saat dileparkan di dinding di depan kasur. Tatap pria tersebut penuh benci dan kesedihaan, Changmin terdiam dan hanya air matanya yang mengalir dari kelopakanya yang dapat memberikan penjelasan.

 **From : Kyunie**

 _ **Aku sudah sampai, are you okay Chwang? Calling me if you read this message.**_

'akan ku rebut hati mu, jiwa mu, cinta mu, dan perasaan mu hanya untuk ku Kyunie' dan kedua kelopak itu kembali tertutup dengan rapat.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Burung burung bernyanyi dengan merdu, angin menari-nari yang memberikan kesejukkan, matahari masih perlahan menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari bumi. Namun, sosok wanita berparas cantik dan imut itu masih menikmati tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan itu semua. Kamar yang berlapiskan wallpaper berwarna babyblue dan white itu merupakan keinginan sang wanita yang sangat mencintai warna baby blue. Bahkan sang kakek harus merobak warna kamar yang semula berwarna pink sehari sebelum wanita itu tiba yang dikira merupakan warna kesukaan sang cucu dan ternyata pink hanya warna kedua yang sangat di sukai sang cucu.

"hummm nyam nyam nyam," bermimpi cheese deseert kesukaanya yang diatasnya terdapat toping caramel yang sangat mengunggah selera dan tiba-tiba mimpi indah itu harus dihancurkan dengan sekejap karna ulang seorang pria tanpa peringatan masuk kedalam kamar wanita itu dan memaksanya bangun dengan cara yang sungguh tidak elit. Wanita bernama Kyuhyun itu segera membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kesal ke pria yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"CHO MINHO!" Kyuhyun melempar bantal jumbo miliknya bergambar Elsa tersebut.

"AKAN AKU BEKUKAN KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN ELSA ARGHHH," pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai wajah tampan itu. Minho malah ketawa keras melihat tingkah kekanak-anakan nonnanya.

"hahahhaha.. nonna kau itu sudah besar atau tidak oeh? Hahhaah" Kyuhyun mempout kan bibirnya, menyilangkan kedua tanganya di atas dada dan menatap sebal Minho yang masih memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"Jangan harap kau berbicara dengan ku hari ini huff," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela kamar.

"Baiklah, baiklah…I'll stop. Nonna cepatlah turun untuk sarapan kau tak ingin telat dihari pertama bukan," senyum manis Minho berikan ke Kyuhyun yang masih mempout kan bibirnya karna kesal, mengusap pelan surai panjang berwarna coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"ne," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan penekanan. Melirik Minho yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya di depan kaca, dress baby blue selutut yang mempertontonkan kaki putih susu jenjang miliknya yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dengan kalung emas dengan bentuk love dari kedua orang tuanya dan wedges sneakers berwarna putih yang membungkus kedua kakinya tersebut. Rambut coklat bergelombanya ia gerai dan sedikit memberikan pelembab wajah dan lip balm di bibirnya. Sangat menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki kecantikan yang natural, ia mengambil hobo bag berwarna putih pemberian sang nenek.

Merasa sudah sempurna Kyuhyun turun kebawah dan menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuh bangku-bangkunya oleh kakek, nenek dan Minho. Beberapa maid berada di samping mereka memberikan hormat saat Kyuhyun tiba disana.

"Good morning Grandpa, Grandma." Kecupan singkat di pipi diberikan Kyuhyun kepada mereka.

"Moning dear, Let's get breakfast," Cho Na-ra memberikan semangkuk sup yang tadi dia buat kepada Kyuhyun. Sang kakek masih sibuk membaca Koran pagi memberikanya senyum namun kembali serius membaca masalah ekonomi yang terdapat dalam Koran itu dengan secangkir kopi menemaninya dan Minho yang memakan makananya dengan tenang.

"Nanti adjussi Park akan memangtakan mu," ucap sang nenek.

"oeh? Bukan Minho? Kau tidak mau mengantar ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Minho sengit, dengan alis yang ia naik turun kan.

"what? Tempat kuliah nonna dan sekolah ku itu berlawanan arah nonna," Minho menjelaskan sebelum sang nonna mengamuk dan merusak suasan tenang yang saat sarapan yang sangat ia sukai.

"hu'um nanti jemput aku ya Minho aku ingin ke suatu tempat," dengan wajah tidak berdosa karna telah menuduh seseorang Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan makanyanya disertai dengan perintah. Minho hanya pasrah tak berkutik kalo di ajak ber arguepun yang ada dia kalah dan tambah menjadi Kyuhyun itu terkenal akan kejahilanya.

"iya iya tuan putri," Bukan kah dia sangat mengharapakan nonnanya untuk tinggal di sini, kenapa sekarang dia sangat menyesal arghhhhh.

"good boy," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke Minho dan mengusap surai lembut milik dongsaengnya.

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

'Dia tidak ada, apa karna kemarin? Mungkinkah? Hey Kim Kibum kau kenapa, bukanya bagus wanita itu pergi dari kehidupan mu. Biasanya ia akan menghampiriku dan memberikan sekotak makanan buatannya. Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya oke ini hanya terasa aneh, apa kata-kata ku kemaren cukup kasar? Aku rasa tidak, salah ia sendiri menembak ku bukan kan ia harus melihat contoh dari wanita yang telah menembakku. Apakah ia menembakku? arghhhh Ku rasa kau pintar Kim Kibum but not' Kibum menatap langit biru yang cukup cerah, wajahnya datar memperlihatkan ketegasan di sisi lain ia memikirkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah ditolaknya dengan cukup kasar. Berada ditaman sekolah dibawah pohon cherry merupakan kesukaannya sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakiknya di Seoul High School

'kali di fikir-fikir bukan kah ini tempat pertama aku bertemu dengan dia?'

Sedangkan seorang namja lain menatapnya penuh kebencian, paras wajah yang sempurna mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat.

'aku akan menghancurkan mu Kim Kibum'

.

.

.

 **TBC~~ YUHUUUUUUU MAAF LAMA YA AKU MAU UJIAN MASUK UNIVERSITAS SOALNYA SULIT UNTUK FOCUS KE FF TAPI KARNA LAGI LIBURAN SEMESTER JADI SEMPETIN LANJUTIN FF INI OKW GOMAWO~~ *BOW MIANHAE MIANHAE MIANHAE**


End file.
